Mad cry: madness will return
by a shadow 4 now
Summary: cry has problems before, but his biggest problem is his dark side Mad!Cry, cry does his best to control him but Mad!Cry grown stronger, well cry finally get rid of his problem, or will he finally give in, and well his best friend pewdiepie realize cry needs help before its to late? (cryaotic, Mad!Cry, pewdiepie)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back with another story**

**I hope you like it like you did with the other one**

**And for those of you who don't know what the fuck I'm talking about go read (pewdiecry: don't you remember September) or don't read it I don't care**

**So ya this involves mad cry and normal cry**

**This is not a sequel just saying**

**ON WITH STORY!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Cry pov**

**It's happening again, I just know it, and I can feel it**

**I thought it was in my past but it was growing getting stronger deep down in my heart**

**The darkness I try to destroy… it's been here the whole time**

**Tricking me that it was gone for good but it wasn't**

**This isn't happening… it just can't be….**

**Why? Why! Why?**

**Why won't you leave me alone?**

**HAVENT YOU DONE ENOUGH!?**

**WHY?! WHY?! WHY!**

…

**Every time I look in the mirror I see you deep down in my eyes, telling me that I would never get rid of you**

**Telling me that you're here tell the very end**

**Telling me were so much alike**

…**.. We're not alike**

**You have a desire for blood**

**A desire to hear bones break**

**A desire to see flesh rip**

**A desire to hear people scream of agony, pain, misery **

**A desire to hear people beg for their lives **

…**. But you don't listen**

**You never listen for their pleas of mercy**

**Because you don't have mercy**

…**..**

**This is why I tried to hide you, destroy you, but you never leave**

**This all started since that day, that fateful day… the reason why I wear the mask, the reason why you exist**

**That's when you came**

**THAT'S WHEN ALL THIS HELL STARTED!**

…**.. It's when you came and tried to take control… control of me, my body, my mind, my actions**

**But I wouldn't let you I just couldn't cuz I know you go for the kill, I was afraid you killed the wrong person**

… **but I can never get your image out of my head**

**Your dark red eyes that burns into your soul**

**Those sharp teeth that I bet can bite threw anything**

**Your twisted smile that holds up by those stitches at the end of your mouth**

**Those claws that you have that can cut, rip, and stab threw flesh**

…

**You try to take control but you know I put up a fight, **

**I always do, my friends get a little curious and you know what people say**

"**Curiosity kills"**

**Why can't I just get rid of you again?**

**I did once but you spoke after so many years**

**You spoke these 3 words, these words that haunts me day and night**

**That keeps echoing threw my brain**

**3 words…**

"**Madness will return"**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Well I hope you like this, review on what you think…. In was inspired by some drawing on deviantart**

**Go check them out! Pewdiepie comes in next chapter (maybe)**

**Well do you think I should continue? TELL ME IF YOU DO!**


	2. why i did not update (READ)

hello people

the reason why i havnt been updating this is becuase

as the dumbass i am i tottaly forgot my password to my account

and i couldnt find the piece of paper i wrote it on so ya

I FINALLY FOUND IT!

im going to try and pick off where i left off

i hope you guys can bear with me

and sorry for furture typos and bad grammer my first language was spanish! (bad english!)

so um ya... IM BACK.. (if i still have readers TT~TT)

IM OUT PEACE!

PS:as in for my other story i need people to tell me if i should make a sequeal


	3. Chapter 2

**sorry if i havnt been updating recently, im out of it these past months**

**school work and got the worlds most horrible writers block**

**, anyway here's another chapter and sorry if it sucks, i grew rusty in my little "vacation"**

**also im to f***ing lazy to figure out the time zones... so just roll with it**

**So um ya…don't know were im going wih this story but**

**ON WITH IT**

**/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/**

**Cry pov**

**I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't think, I can't I can't do anything without hearing 'his' voice **

**Those 3 words keep swirling in my mind**

"**Madness will return"**

**I don't understand**

**After all these years why did he decided to come back**

…**.. was he gaining his strength,**

**was he planning something**

**was he waiting for me to get something I care about a lot so he can destroy it,**

**Maybe all of the above**

***sigh***

**Why? After all these years why now?**

**Back then I went into depression and that's why you came**

**but im not depressed anymore, I have amazing friends and family**

**they support me**

'_do they really?'_

**there's his voice again, for some reason he's more chatty this time and also**

**GET OUT OF MY THOUGHTS!**

**GET OUT! **

***bing***

**I jumped at the sound, I looked over at my computer.. I totally forgot I left it on but who well be skyping me at like 3:30 am?**

**I sighed and grab my mask and put it on, I sat at my desk and it was… pewdiepie?**

**Right its like mid morning over there**

**I accepted the call**

"hooowwwss it going bro?" **he said with a huge smile on his face**

**I yawned, man I must be really tired. **"nothing much."

'_oh im considered as nothing?'_

**Great now you're going to get into my conversations?**

"hey cry why are you shirtless?" **my face grew red… shirtless?**

**I looked down at my body, FUCK I AM SHIRTLESS!**

"dude its fucking hot over here in folrida! That's why im shirtless, but why are you calling me so late?"

**He gave me a confused look. **

**Then the dirty blonde said **"late its like 10 over here."

**I softly chuckled. **"oh pewds you idiot remember time zone its like 4 am over here."

**Pewdie smiled sheepishly and his face turned pink then he said **"right sorry forgot about the time zone… but since I saw you online I thought you'll be more awake."

**I just shrugged then I said **"I always have time for you friend"

_'yes "friend" '_

**i sighed annoyingly, this guy going to cause me trouble.**

"cry?... cry! cry!" **pewdiepie screamed, i jump and look back up at the screen. **"finally got your attention bro... you seem out of it today."

**i yawned... i really dont want to go to sleep cuz "he" invades my dreams. **"dont worry about it pewds" **i said**

**pewdiepie then said. **"hey! that's my line! but want to play some games!"

**he was practilly jumping up and down on his chair, sometimes he can be a real child **

**but i laughed and said **"sure what do you want to play?"

_'play dead man cuz he's going to be one once im in charge of this body.'_

**i froze... so that's what he wants, he wants to kill the person that makes me happy... that's what he was waiting for, he was waiting for my bond with pewdie to grew so he can break and shatter it all at once**

**but... why? **

**why does he want to destroy my best friend?**

"lets play bloody trapland!" **he said with a huge smile, i just started laughing an he gave me a confused face. **"what's so funny" **he said**

**i manage to control my laughter then i said. **"i just thought about the neighbers and how they well here all your cussing and swedish cussing."

"why would you think that?" **he said still confused as i can see**

**i just smiled under my mask and said.** "cuz you suck at bloody trapland pewds"

**he gave a pouty face then said. **"no im not."

**that made me laugh even more**

**/\/\/\/\/\/ time skip/\/\/\/\/**

**i could barely keep by eyes open and my head began to drop, pewdiepie say this and said. **"i think that's it for today bro.. go get some sleep, talk to you later... byyyeee!"

**he bro fisted the camera and signed off, i was to sleep de-prived to remember why i didnt want to sleep in the first place**

**so i just turned off everything and callopsed on my bed and once my head hit the pillow i was out**

**/\/\/\/\/\/**

**i dont remember wakeing up and i dont remember going to the kitchen but what i do remember is me staring at a wall for hours no stop, i tried to move but my body wouldnt, i tried to speak but... what would i say?**

**i just stood there, my legs were numb, i didnt feel any pain, or any emotion really, i was just blank... but also what i do remeber is the blood on my hands and the blood on the wall, and the knife on the floor**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\\**

**well im going to leave it off there... dont know why though, i just got interesting... its a mystery to you and to me but hey tell me if you want me to contiue cuz i have no freaking clue if this story going to come out good, if you have any ideas PLEASE tell me.. bye!**


End file.
